Back In My Arms
by YourLittleIchigo.13
Summary: Years have gone. Far too long when he confessed to her. "Do I still have a chance if I confess to you again?" AMUTO! Rated T for language! I know suck at summaries. Read & Review anyways. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Back In My Arms

Airi: Hi! Airi-chan here! Well this is my first fan fiction. So please, PLEASE be nice!

Yuni: Wow… I've never seen her beg so much.

Airi: Neh? YUNI-CHAN?! How'd you get here?

Amu: Uhh… I let her in. Is that a bad thing?

Airi: Maybe.

Ikuto: Yo!

Yuni: -Fangirl Scream- KYAA! IT'S IKUTO-SAMA!!!

Ikuto and Amu: -Sweatdrops-

Airi: Iku-neko? Why is you here?

Ikuto: I thought this was an Amuto?

Airi: Right… Yoru-kun! Disclaimer please!

Yoru: Airi-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara~nya

=Prologue=

Amu's POV

It's been years since my guardian days… Ran, Miki, Suu… Even Dia's gone now. Currently my life is perfect or atleast that was what other people think. I am a well-known novelist who's known for her romances. This is weird because I never had a boyfriend or fell in love with any guy except "him". Who's "him" you're wondering? "Him" is no other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a perverted cat… but he's my perverted cat.

Ikuto's POV

It's been years since I left Tokyo to look for my father. I've found him… sure. But there's still something missing. I found my father, I owned Easter now. I was rich. I have a great life. But I still need "her"… she's the angel of my life. She means EVERYTHING to me. She is no other than Hinamori Amu, my one and only strawberry.

Amu: O.o… What just happened did I just actually self-confessed that I'm inlove with Ikuto?

Ikuto: So Amu-koi does love me!

Amu: -BLUSH- Wh-What?! I-I never said anything!

Airi: I feel like I'm being ignored… TT~TT MEAN!! * goes to cry in a corner*

Yuni: -Sweatdrops- Well R&R?

Airi: *Perks-Up* That's right! R&R! I accept compliments and criticism!

Yuni: -Mutters- Weirdo.

Airi: You do know I think of that as a compliment, right? Oh yeah! I also accept ideas… See that smexy button? CLICK IT! Don't be shy! JUST FREAKIN' CLICK IT! ^^

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Back In My Arms

Airi: Konnichiwa! Chapter 1 is here! Airi-chan hopes you enjoy this chapter! And we have a special guest my brother… JIRO-NII-CHAN!

Jiro: Heh? How'd I get here?

Airi: I wrote you in it silly!

Jiro: Sheesh… Even in your fanfics you're annoying and immature.

Airi: Yea… Well even in my fanfics you're still a jerk… No! Let me rephrase that. You're still a BASTARD!

Ikuto: -Sweatdrops- Can we just go on with the story?

Amu: Hi! What'd I miss?

Ikuto: Airi-chan brought her brother here and now their fighting…

Amu: Ok? =_=

Airi: Whatever! Let's just get on with the story. Su! Do the desclaimer please!

Su: Okay! Airi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters~desu!

Airi: Domo Arigato Su-chan! Enjoy! =3

* * *

Amu's POV:

I was walking to the place I first saw Ikuto play his violin. I sighed. 'I sure do miss him', I thought to myself. While my mind was wandering off, I accidentally bumped into someone.

???'s POV:

I noticed something pink bumped into me, as I looked down to see who it was…

"Amu…" was all that came out of my mouth.

Amu's POV:

As I heard the person say my name. I looked up… I gasped.

* * *

Airi: I made a cliffy! :D

Amu: Why exactly would you do that?  
Jiro: Pinky's got a point.

Airi: I wanted the readers to be curious.

Ikuto: Will it be me?

Airi: Well… Maybe, Maybe not!

Ikuto: Way to keep the suspense. -sarcasm-

Airi: Aw. Thanks Ikkun!  
Ikuto: Ikkun? And did you not notice the sarcasm?!  
Airi: What sarcasm?

Ikuto: Never mind… R&R!

Airi: Don't worry folks! I'll upload chapter 2 next! R&R! Soo. Smexy Button?

**l**

** l**

** l**

** v**


	3. Chapter 2: He's Back

Back In My Arms

Airi: See?! Told you chapter 2 was gonna be quick!  
Ikuto: Whatever.

Airi: Ikkun don't be so mean… I can still change this to Tadamu ya' know!

Amu: Please do! I don't wanna be stuck with a stupid, perverted, hentai cat for the next chapters!

Ikuto: Don't worry I'll be good Airi-chan! Promise!  
Airi: Pinky swear?!

Ikuto: Pinky swear!

Jiro: What is with you and pinky swears Ai-baka?

Airi: Well Jiro-nii-chan-teme… I believe when people use the pinky swear method!

Jiro: Yeah… Of course. 'Cause in the courtroom in front of the judge they decide the case with pinky swears don't they?! –sarcasm-

Airi: Can you not be a jerk?!  
Jiro: Can you not be such a 5-year-old?  
-Continues Fighting-

Ikuto: Well. This is going nowhere…

Amu: I agree let's just get on with it. Airi-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its characters in any possible way! And on with the story!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_-Recap-_

_Amu was walking to the place when she first heard Ikuto play his violin. While she was walking she bumped into someone… who apparently called out her name as she looked up she gasped when she realized who it was._

_-End of Recap-_

Amu's POV:

"U-Utau? Oh my gosh?! UTAU IS THAT REALLY YOU?!" I screamed. People started to look at me thinking I was on drugs or something.

"Amu-chan! How are you? Look at you now! You're so pretty! Look how much you've grown!"

I just had to snicker at the last part. She sounded so much like an aunt who hasn't seen her niece for a long time.

" Well I'm fine" I answered simply. That's when I noticed she had a bump on her stomach.

"Utau…" I said. "It's either you're getting fat or you're pregnant."

"Silly Amu! I'm pregnant 4 months." She said.

"Congratulations! So… Who's the daddy… And wait you're married?!" I just had to ask. I was too curious on what was happening since it's been like… I don't know… 8 to 10 years?

"The daddy is…" She had a faint blush on her cheeks. "It's Kukai."

After that I had left a blank expression on my face.

"Amuu! Amu! Hello! Anybody home? Amu!" Utau shrieked in my ears.

"Huh? What? Oh Right! Gomene!" I said sheepishly.

"So… What do you think? About you know… Me and Kukai." She said blushing.

"I'm… HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!! I mean come on! Who would've the great Hoshina Utau will get married to Souma Kukai!" I squealed in delight.

She laughed at my reaction. "How about you, do you have a boyfriend or something?"

"M-ME?!" I shrieked blushing a thousand shades of red. "Well… I don't have a boyfriend or anyone close to a boyfriend." I stated sadly.

"Seriously, I mean Amu! Look at you! You're beautiful! Who in the right mind wouldn't date you?!" She stated.

I blushed a crimson red. "To think of it… I've never had a boyfriend before." I said quietly.

She narrowed her eyebrows. "But has anyone courted you? Even asked you to a date at least?"

"Well… yeah. I rejected them though." I said with a monotone voice.

"You WHAT?!" She screamed and man could she scream.

"Now let's not get mad Utau-chan" I sheepishly grinned.

"Your right… Hey do you wanna meet Kukai again? We're going to meet up at the Guardian Café later. With _Ikuto_."

She smirked. She was obviously teasing me.

"To meet Kukai and I-Ikuto?" I blushed at the mention of Ikuto's name.

"Uh-huh!" She nodded vigorously like a five-year-old child would.

"Well... It has been so long. Sure I'll go." I smiled brightly. I'm going to see Ikuto and Kukai again I'm so excited!

"Let's go then!" Utau said as she grabbed my hand.

"You mean now?!" I gave Utau a confused look.

"Yes now!" She replied.

Utau dragged me to the café. When we were finally there I saw Kukai talking to Ikuto. Not much has changed about their appearances. Kukai still has that goofy grin on his face, same old chesnut colored hair, and his lime-green eyes that still have that shine of determination and success in them.

As for Ikuto… He still had that same midnight blue hair, his beautiful midnight blue eyes shone as the sunlight hit it, he had that same smirk plastered on his face. He's as handsome as ever…

"Oi! Kukai, Ikuto! Look who I brought!" Utau said, screamed I would like to put it.

Ikuto's POV:

"Oi! Kukai, Ikuto! Look who I brought!" Utau screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kukai looked at Utau's direction and suddenly said, "Hinamori?"

I widened my eyes as I heard him say Amu's last name. As I turned to look at Utau's direction… A-Amu?" was all that came out of my mouth.

* * *

Airi: Wee! I finished this chapter! Yay!  
Ikuto: So will there be any lemons?  
Amu: W-What?! PERVERT!  
Ikuto: I know… But I'm YOUR pervert! -Winks at Amu-

Amu: -Blushes- SH-SHUT UP!!  
Airi: Where the heck is my brother?

Jiro: Here! I just didn't bother talking…

Airi: Well since Amu and Ikuto are done being adorable and oh so lovey-dovey... It's time for you to hit the sexy button again! I know you want to!

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	4. Chapter 3: The Talk and The Plan

Back In My Arms

Airi: Well… Chapter 3 is here. And apparently the coolest brother ever is here again! –Squeals-

Ikuto: O.o I thought you hated your brother?

Airi: Well… I freakin' lost a bet. So I had to type that and I have one day with one of his friends at the mall. –Sighs-

Jiro: Well… You could've bet a quarter. :D

Airi: Ugh. Shut up.

Jiro: It was your fault. I told you not to get drunk on red bull again… Now you have a day with your most beloved person.

Airi: Ugh! That egoistical, popular, pretty boy? Hell NO!

-Still Fighting-

Amu: Well… It started again. R&R!

* * *

_-Recap-_

_By fate Amu met Utau. As they were talking about how their lives turned out to be. Amu knew that Utau was now pregnant and is now married to Kukai. Utau dragged Amu to the Guardian Café to meet Kukai and… Ikuto._

_-End of Recap-_

Ikuto's POV:

"Amu…" was all that came out of my mouth.

I stared at the beautiful pinkette in front of me. She changed a lot. Her beautiful bubblegum pink hair now went to her waist; the light blue dress she was wearing was hugging her curves. The only thing that hasn't changed was how her honey- colored eyes that still shone with happiness.

I wanted to hug her right there… But something was stopping me.

"Ikuto…" she said as she moved towards me.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Amu… I'm sorry."

Amu's POV:

"Amu… I'm sorry." I heard Ikuto say.

"What for?" I smiled brightly at him.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I'm sorry for not returning to you. I tried looking for you at Tokyo… even asked a whole bunch of people. I just couldn't find. I lost hope then… That's why I stopped. I'm sorry." He said… And I know what he said is true because he was almost breaking into tears.

"Ikuto… It's okay. I forgive you." His face lit up… he hugged me even tighter.

"*Ahem* Uh… If you two are done being adorable. Do you… I don't know wanna sit down and actually order?!" Utau was getting angrier by the second.

Ikuto released me from his grasp. I was blushing madly. I sat down beside Ikuto. Utau was across me.

"So… What do you guys want?" Utau said as she handed me the menu.

"I want the strawberry special." Ikuto said as he inched closer to my face. I was blushing like a tomato. I turned away from him. I felt someone nibble my ear.

"I-IKUTO!!!" I blushed while I stood up from my chair.

"Aww… but _Amu-koi_." He said while making kitty-faces. Damn kitty-faces. I sat down again.

"I'll have a cheesecake and a strawberry milkshake." I said.

"I'll have chocolate cake… and chocolate milkshake." Ikuto said.

"Ok. Well let's order." Kukai called the waitress.

"Hi… My name is Suki. I'll be your waitress for the day. Now what can I get you?" She smiled at us… But when she saw Ikuto she smiled seductively.

Utau said all the orders. But before she left she gave Ikuto a piece of paper and winked at him. My heart sank I mean She's beautiful. I'm not even close.

I looked at Ikuto. He just threw the piece of paper. I smiled. I felt happy again.

Ikuto's POV:

That waitress girl gave me her number. I noticed Amu looking at me. Probably curious of what I'm gonna do to the paper. I threw it as if nothing happened. She smiled. She didn't notice that I knew she was staring at me. I smirked.

"Hey Amu?" I heard Utau call her name.

"Mm?" She looked at Utau.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Utau asked her.

Amu widened her eyes and blushed. "Well… I was just wasn't interested in them."

"Then what are you interested in… _Amu-koi_." I said as I purred her name.

Amu's POV

"Then what are you interested in… _Amu-koi_." Ikuto asked as he purred my name.

"Ahh… well. I don't have any particular taste in men. As long as their loyal, faithful, kind, chivalrous. That stuff." I was blushing madly at that moment.

"Hey you guys! Why don't we have a vacation to the beach" Kukai said.

Kukai's POV:

Utau and I have paln to set those two up. Well plan AMUTO is now set!

"Hey you guys! Why don't we have a vacation to the beach" I said.

"That sounds fun!" Amu said.

"I'll go too!" Ikuto said.

Well plan AMUTO is working perfectly!

* * *

Airi: Well thanks to the people who reviewed my story! I'm so happy I could cry! TT~TT

Tchabita A:

Yuni-chan is a best friend of mine who's actually veryyyy addicted to Ikuto… And yes I'm Airi! And yeah… I know but in this story Ikuto says that he went to look for Amu he just couldn't find her that's why he gave up. Thanks for the nice review I really appreciate it! ;)

At the little brother thing… Actually he's not my little brother he's my older brother. Yes… He watches Shugo Chara too but apparently he's not that addicted to it as much as I am! And sorry but that wasn't Ikuto. And yeah I will keep it up! :D

HollyShort75: Gomenasai! I know it was short but I wanted a cliffhanger. But don't worry I'll do my best to keep the next chapters longer! :) Appreciate the comment and the review!

AmuletLovely: Yeah I update quickly! Thanks for loving the story! And for the really, REALLY nice review! Thanks for adding me at your favorite list! I really appreciate that! I'll do my best! Here's a virtual kiss from me to you! :-*

Jiro: Since when am I the younger brother! That's not fair.

Airi: Well maybe that's 'cause you're short for your age… MIDGET!

Jiro: -Sigh- I'm tired of fighting… I'm going to bed.

Airi: But it's ten in the morning…

Jiro: I don't care… GOOD NIGHT!

Airi: Ok? Well! Time to hit the smexy button! YAY! And yet I just noticed the last chapters were soo short! I'mma do my best to make it longer! You can count on that ;)

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** v**


	5. Chapter 4: Swimsuits and The Park

Back In My Arms

Rei: ^^ Ei! I decided to change my name from Airi to Rei!

Amu: Why? =_=

Rei: Oh 'cause of my name is Airei, see the REI?! XDD

Jiro: You're weird…

Ikuto: I agree…

Jiro and Ikuto: -High Fives-

Rei: Idiots…

Amu: C'mon let's just get on with the story!

Ikuto: Someone's eager for some Amuto-ness. -Smirk-

Amu: -Blush- OF COURSE NOT! Rei-chan DOES NOT own Shugo Chara or ANY of its characters.

Ikuto: Ya know Amu-chan all I heard was: "OF COURSE IKUTO-KOI! I'M SO EXCITED FOR SOME AMUTO-NESS!"

Amu: Ugh. Just whatever!

_-Recap- _

_Our hero and heroine meet… yet again. Little did these two know that Utau and Kukai were planning something to set those two up. The question is: _Will the plan work; and will the old spark one day ignite again?

_-End of Recap-_  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Amu's POV:

I was packing for the trip then suddenly…

_*__Ichiban no negai goto Oshiete__  
__Anata no hoshii mono__  
__Volume furi kireru hodo tsuyoku__  
__Ookina koe de sakende mite_

_Taiyou ga mezame nu uchi ni__  
__Hajimeyou sekai wa__  
__Hikari ni tsuki matou kage to odoru__  
__Sou Kimi no te o totte_

_Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?__  
__Atsumeta kagayaki Sono te no hirani__  
__Subete sukui toru Yogoreta yozora ni__  
__Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond_

_Furueru te de inori o sasagete__  
__-Anata no hoshii mono-__  
__Ishino nai ningyo no you ja ne__  
__Namida datte nagasenai_

_Kizutsuitemo uso darake demo__  
__Kesshite kutsushinai__  
__Hon mono dake ga kagayaiteiru__  
__Mienai chikara ni sakaratte_

_Saa nani o utau no? Nani o shinjiru no?__  
__Mayotteru dake ja garakuta ni naru__  
__Subete furi kitte Yuganda yozora ni__  
__Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond*_

Utau's ringtone… I flipped my phone open. "Yo! Utau want can I do for you?"

"Amu! Go to the mall **NOW**!" I think my eardrums were ruined.

"Neh, why?!" I asked in a child-like manner.

"No more questions! Be here in an hour!" She hanged up.

"Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore?!" I said to myself. I sighed.

Well better get ready.

Ikuto's POV:

I was packing the stuff I'm gonna need at the beach. Let's see swimming trunks… And then I just threw in everything I needed. Then I felt my cellphone vibrate. I looked at the caller ID. Kukai.

"Yo! Kukai, whadd'ya want, man?" I asked bluntly.

"Be here at the mall in an hour! Utau wants you to accompany her and Amu to buy swimsuits…you know two-piece swimsuits." I swear I heard Kukai say the words: Amu, swimsuits, two-piece all in one sentence.

"Did I hear right? Amu is going to buy a two-piece swimsuit?" I heard Kukai laugh.

"Yeah… You heard right!"

"I'll be there." I bet I sounded like a five-year-old who was going to get a lollipop.

"In an hour remember! See ya there dude!" Kukai hanged up.

"Just an hour… after that is pure bliss" I said to myself.

After one hour: (A/N: I was too lazy XD)

Amu's POV:

I was running to the mall. "DAMN IT!" I said to myself.

I'm late again. When I was at the mall I saw Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto already there.

"-Pant- **I'm** -pant- **so sorry for** -pant- **making you wait**." I said while panting.

"Well it's about time! Your 10 minutes late!" Utau scolded.

"Gomene Utau-chan!" I said.

"Well come on then! We're buying swimsuits!" Did I hear right?

"S-SWIMSUITS?!" I screeched.

"Yeah, swimsuits!" Utau said.

"Ugh! But! Fine!" I said giving up... I noticed all the girls were staring at Ikuto. He just smirked at everyone of them.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart… I frowned.

Ikuto's POV:

I saw every girl was staring at me. I just smirked.

I saw Amu frown. She must be jealous. I smiled to myself. I'm gonna tease her for a bit.

"_Amu-koi_!" I said while emphasizing her name.

"What is it?" She said as she was facing me.

I kissed her on the cheek then ran away. I saw her she was dazed her eyes were wide in shock. I laughed to myself.

I could see Utau and Kukai laughing.

Amu's POV:

Did Ikuto just kiss me? I was blushing ten thousand shades of red. I bet he's just teasing me. I shook it off. I shouldn't think to hardly about things like these. But is it impossible for him to love me back?

I sighed. **Stop it Amu**! Then I averted my gaze towards Utau and Kukai. They were all lovey-dovey. I'm so jealous. (A/N: So am I Amu, so am I. XD)

_-Flashback-_

"_Mama! Papa!" A five-year-old me said._

"_What is it my little sparrow?" Papa asked. _

"_When Amu-chan grows up she wants to get married to the person she loves the most!" I said with the determination that shone in my eyes._

_"Okay Amu-chan... But remember if he hurts you or even cheats on you, you tell us straight! Okay?" Mama said._

_"Mama is right Amu-chan... I'll kill him if he ever hurts my little sparrow!" Papa just said while tears were forming in his eyes. _

_I just laughed. I really do hope I find my prince charming someday... _

_____(A/N: XD I said that to my parents when I was five… ON WITH THE STORY!)_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Amu?" I heard Utau calling my name.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" I looked at Utau apologetically. (A/N: Is the spelling even right? XD)

"Amu… Are you okay?" Utau asked with caring eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" I flashed a smile. I know I had to hide the pain. It's the best thing to do for now. I averted my eyes to Ikuto. He was talking to a girl. I wanted to slap the bitch he was talking to. (A/N: Gomenasai for the b-word!) But I should know better. I'll just try to continue this day without looking or even thinking about Ikuto.

"Well… If you're okay, come on then! We'll go to this boutique!" She said as she dragged me towards the shop.

We were looking for swimsuits. I laughed at the thought of Utau wearing a swimsuit with her baby bump showing. Utau looked at me like I was some kind of maniac.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing… I was just imagining you in a swimsuit showing off your baby bump." Luckily I managed to say that without laughing or even giggling.

"HAHA, VERY FUNNY!" She said in a mocking voice as she glared at me. I just stuck my tongue out.

She ignored my childish gesture and turned to look at a swimsuit by the rack. She squealed.

"Oh my gosh! This would totally look cute on you!" She said as jumping up and down.

"Ok! I'll try it… But stop jumping it's bad for the baby!" I scolded her just like a mother would.

"YAY!" she squealed in delight.

I went to the fitting room, began taking off my clothes and putting on the swimsuit.

Utau's POV:

I smirked to myself; Amu went to the fitting room. The first day of plan AMUTO and everything is going smooth! This time to call Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" I saw him surrounded by girls, I noticed he was annoyed by this. I went to Ikuto and glared at the girls who were surrounding him. Everyone backed off.

"Ikuto… Kukai and I are going to the second floor of the mall. So, go watch Amu." I ordered him.

"Hn, fine. Where is she?"

"She's at the fitting room. Trying out the two-piece swimsuit I gave her." Utau said as she flashed me a grin.

"Ohh.." Ikuto said while he made a mad dash to the store.

"Heh, this is so great! My best friend and my brother are going to hook up!" I said to Kukai.

"Yeah, let's just hope that they realize their love for each other." Kukai said.

"Yeah, it's up to them now." I said.

"But you know… Ikuto is just as stubborn as Amu." He said.

"Yeah, I know that's why I'm worried about." I said as I bit my lower lip.

Ikuto's POV:

After I talked to Utau, I made a mad dash to the fitting room.

"Amu, where are you?" I asked.

"Over here in the first stall, Ikuto is that you?" She said.

"Yeah, it's me…" I said in a casual tone.

"Well, I'm done fitting the swimsuit. Though I'm not sure if it's ok or not." She said.

"Let me see then…" I said.

"WHAT?! PERVERT!" Amu screamed.

"I wasn't gonna do anything perverted… I was just going to look if the swimsuit fits you or not." I said innocently.

"Ok then, but DON'T laugh…" She said as she opened the door of the fitting room.

I just widened my eyes… "Wow…" was all I could say. She was wearing a two-piece pink swimsuit with cherry blossom flowers as a pattern. It accented her curves perfectly.

"Is it that ugly? I'm gonna change now." Amu said as she went in.

"Amu… You look beautiful." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." I said as she went out of the fitting room.

Amu's POV:

I just can't believe that I showed Ikuto the swimsuit. He said I looked beautiful… But I don't believe him. He's probably just teasing me… I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing…Where's Utau and Kukai?" I asked.

"Second floor…" He said.

"Well I should probably buy this now or else Utau will kill me." I said as I flashed a smile. He smiled back. Wait…?! Smiled back? IKUTO SMILED?! I looked at him again he was smirking now. It was just ay imagination I guess.

I went to the cashier. "Hey my name is Suzuki." He said as he stared at me. He smirked seductively if I may add.

"Uhh… Hi. I'd like to buy this please." I smiled at him. He smiled back. "You know you can get this for free… for your phone number that is." He smirked. I was feeling uncomfortable… Ikuto! Help me!

Ikuto's POV:

I saw that the sales clerk was flirting with Amu… With **MY** Amu! No one flirts with **MY **Amu and gets away with it! I gritted my teeth. I had an idea.

"Hey Amu-koi, is this man bothering you?" I said as I glared at him.

"Uhh…A bit." She said while clutching onto my arm.

I looked at the clerk straight in the eyes and glared at him. "Look if you ever flirt with my girlfriend again, I swear I will bite you head off." I threatened.

"H-Hai!" He was obviously scared. "Good! I'll pay for these…" I smirked, I saw Amu staring at me in shock… but after that the shock was replaced with a warm smile.

After that we went out of the store…

"Hey Ikuto? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure kid, fire away." I replied.

Amu's POV:

"Thanks… Okay first of all I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 23 for crying out loud! Now the question is… Why did you tell the sales clerk that you were my boyfriend?" I nervously said.

"I wanted to help you… That's all." He said. I was pretty disappointed with his answer, but what can we do? We can't all have a fairytale like Utau's.

"Oh… Thanks for the help then! C'mon let's go look for Kukai and Utau!" I felt my phone vibrate.

"I got a text from Utau-" I started to read it aloud."- Hey u two Kukai and I had some important things to do, that's why we had to leave. Sorry 'bout that! :) ~Utau"

"They left us already…" I said.

"Well where do you wanna go?" Ikuto asked.

"Let's go to the park!" I said cheerfully.

Ikuto's POV:

She wanted to go to the park… Sheesh Amu can still be such a kid. I mean I don't mind, it's cute anyway. We walked to the park. It was weird no one was at the park today.

"Neh Ikuto…" She said looking up at me with those beautiful honey-colored eyes of her… Okay Ikuto, **CONTROL YOURSELF**! You might do something perverted to her… **AGAIN**!

"What is it Ichigo-koi?" I saw her blush at the nickname.

"Why aren't there people in the park today?" She asked… I could hear the tinge of curiosity through her beautiful angelic voice… **DAMN IT! IKUTO CONTROL!** Controlling myself is harder than I thought. (A/N: Everyone knows that Ikuto :P)

"Maybe they knew that we were coming…" I couldn't help but smile…

"Whadd'ya mean?" She looked up…

"Do you remember the day I confessed to you?" I asked her.

"Yeah… That was before you left."

"Well Amu… Do I still have a chance if I confess to you again?"

Amu's POV:

"Well Amu… Do I still have a chance if I confess to you again?" He said with loving eyes. I don't know what to answer…

"Ikuto… I…"  
______________________________________________________

Rei: I just love cliffhangers! Okay now to answer the reviewers!

Tchabita A: I would never make it into a Tadamu… I don't hate Tadase but I just like Amuto better.

That was a veryy long review you gave (O.o) never the less I LOVE IT! xD

And in the foreword thing… yeah it was kinda like a date. My brother loves torturing me. :((

I'm not sure… He always teases me and stuff so yeah… basically I hate him.

Yeah… I get high on red bull and chocolate. I don't think it's illegal. I'm not THAT young… I'm 15 actually.

Nice to him… I don't know. Then he would say, "Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden? Are you falling for me?" Ugh… How I loathe him. I don't think he'll change… too bad. He was cute. (I would die if he saw that!) xD

I don't know… I felt like making Ikuto depressed? xD

Yeah… I hate her too. Don't worry you'll never see her again! (;

xD Kukai and Utau already ordered… They were just waiting for Amu and Ikuto to finish their lovey-dovey moment!

Yep. I couldn't think of any other name of the plan that's why I went with Amuto! xD

No problem! Thankies for the nice reviews too! I really, REALLY appreciate it :D

Ikuto is soo cool! That's why I loves him xD

My favorite guy is Kukai. I don't really know why… xD

Yep. Jiro was pretty bummed out when he read your review… though I was still laughing at him.

Ehh… Jiro sometimes says "Shugo Chara sucks too." But he knows better not to mess with me :P

Nope. Jiro is waay taller than me… I just call him midget to piss him off. Hey that's what little sisters do. Annoy their bros. xD

Thankies SOO much for the nice review! It made my day! Here have a virtual cookie! *gives a cookie*

AMUTOforever305:

xD Yeaahh… I thought the plan name was a bit stupid at first, but I couldn't think of any other name for the plan :D Thank you for the review!

AmuletLovely:

Thank you soo much for the nicee comment! I really appreciate it! I'll try to make Ikuto jealous… I have a plan! Hehe. Just keep on reading and you'll see!

hinaichigoxD:

Yeah I know it was short! I just didn't have a lot of time and ideas! Thanks for the review anyways! I hope you keep on reading!

Amu:… What a long chapter… You have 8 pages!

Rei: Yeah… I wrote this in 3 days on paper! Well I'm too tired to do write anything else… Soo… SMEXY BUTTON! xD R&R!

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Author's Note: Must Read

OMFGOSH: AUTHOR'S NOTE. :(

MOU! GOMENE MINNA-SAN! D:

Hiya… Rei-chan here! Ano… Let me just get on with it! Actually Jiro-nii-chan is writing this right now so I can **NOT** be blamed if he's writing anything weird or perverted.

**I may NOT be able to update my stories in a few weeks.**

I'm in the hospital right now and I might stay here for a few weeks. Why? I fell down the stairs and hurt myself pretty badly. [I'm such a klutz!]

But please **DO NOT WORRY**! I'll be updating as soon as I get out of this place. So please **BEAR** with me.

But anyways… I'm still thanking you guys for ALL the reviews and also the readers! I appreciate it. I just hope I can get the hell out of here.

Love always,

YourLittleIchigo.13

* * *

Jiro's Paradise (LMAO. Don't blame me I was bored):

Amu: Soo… She's in the hospital.

Jiro: Yep.

Ikuto: How did she fall down the stairs?

Jiro: I dunno really… She can be a total klutz sometimes.

Amu: Hope she gets better soon.

Jiro: Yeah… I miss teasing her already. D:

Ikuto: -SCOFFS- Why do you sister complex?

Jiro: Maybe. x]

Amu: =_= you have a sister complex?

Jiro: Yep. I do I just don't tell her. Sometimes I even wanna do perverted things to her.

Ikuto: -SMIRKS- Wow. We're a LOT alike.

Jiro: Yeah… Airi says that too.

Amu: Why'd ya have sister complex?

Jiro: She's pretty and she smells like caramel, bubblegum, and vanilla! And she's nice too. But I can't let her know that. She'll hate me! TT~TT

Amu: I've never seen Airi-chan before… Describe her for us.

Jiro: Heh? Ok then…

Her face looks totally angelic, especially when she's sleeping.

(Ikuto: You watch her while sleeping? Jiro: Maybe…)

Her eyes are brown and they really shine like diamonds.

Though she wears glasses and hides her pretty little face under her bangs.

Her hair is long, silky, and straight. It almost reaches her waist.

Her lips are soft and totally kissable. Trust me I was her first kiss. Which I know is weird.

God… I love my sister.

End.

Amu: Ugh… That was weird. Well we better go now. Let those two think about perverted things.

* * *

**REMEMBER: PLEASE BEAR WITH AIRI-CHAN! :]**


	7. Chapter 5: Fights and The BEACH!

Back In My Arms

Rei: YOSH! I AM BACK!

Amu: What took you so long?

Rei: School… Piano lessons… Other stuff! Anyways… We have a very special guest! It's my **OTHER** brother Dai-nii-chan!

Dai: What am I doing here?

Rei: I typed you in! Silly, silly Aniki!

Dai: Why couldn't you type in Ginjiro?

Ikuto: Who's Ginjiro?

Rei: Jiro-nii-chan! You see his real name is Ginjiro. Dai-kun's real name is Daitaro!

Amu: What about you? What's your real name?

Rei: - Kaida Rin is my **REAL** name. I just use Airi/Rei as a penname!

Ikuto: -muffled laughter- But… Kaida means. -laughs uncontrollably-

Rei: -gets out hammer and hits Ikuto out cold-

Yoru: Kaida-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its characters in any way!~Nyaa.

* * *

_-Recap-_

_Ikuto implied that he still has feelings for Amu! What will happen now? Will there finally be a happy ending?_

_-End of Recap-_

_

* * *

_

**~. NORMAL POV .~**

"Ikuto… I…" Amu finally started to talk when she was cut off by muffled laughter and giggles from Ikuto. When he couldn't take it anymore he started laughing. **HARD! ** When his laughter finally subsided he looked at Amu… She was glaring daggers at him.

"You think this is funny? Are doing this to make fun of me?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Amu… I…" He started to talk… this time Amu cut him off.

"**You know what? FORGET IT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**" She screamed as she walked away.

Ikuto tried to reach out and grab her arm… but apparently it was too late. He cursed himself and went to sit at the nearby bench.

**~. IKUTO'S POV .~**

I was cursing myself... How could I be so stupid? I hurt the girl I cared about the most! Damn it! How will I apologize now?

Utau and Kukai suddenly walked up in front of me. Utau started to talk first, "We saw what happened… Amu seemed really depressed."

"I'm an idiot aren't I?" I said at no one in particular.

"Sheesh! Ikuto! Just apologize to Amu!" Kukai said with a toothy grin is his face.

"Idiot it's not that easy… Especially when it's Amu we're dealing with…"

**~. AMU'S POV. ~**

"**THAT BASTARD! STUPID IDIOTIC JERK!**" I said as I lay on my bed. I wanted to cry… It's liked heaven crashed down on me…

I felt my phone vibrate… "Utau…" I said as I saw the caller ID. "Moshi Moshi…"

"Hey… Look I know what happened. Ikuto explained everything to me." She said in her "caring" voice.

I just sighed and said… "Look I don't wanna go to the beach anymore."

"But! Amuuuuu! Rima and Nagihiko are coming! So is Yaya and Kairi!" She whined.

"Ok fine… I'll go, but I make no promises on what'll happen with Ikuto and me… Got it?" I said in a stern voice.

"Fine… Meet us at the same café at 7:00 am! So get some rest. Ja ne!" She said as she hanged up.

"Ja ne…" I said as I drifted into slumber.

**-TIME SKIP : MORNING-**

**~. AMU'S POV .~**

I woke up at about 6:30 am… one hour away from pure hell. I took a bath and ate breakfast. I sighed and looked at my clock. It was 6:59

"Time to get going…" I muttered, took all my stuff and went straight out the door.

**~. UTAU'S POV .~**

"Damn it… Where's Amu? I told her to meet us in the same café! I'm calling her!" I screamed; which of course caught ramdom people's attention.

"Now, now babe… She's probably late. You know Hinamori…" Kukai said. I just shrugged.

"Hey… Sorry I'm late!" I looked up to see who it was… Amu with a completely i-don't-care look on her face. I could tell that she cried a lot. Her eyes were still a bit red and puffy.

"Hey… you ok?" She just looked up at me and nodded.

'Damn it… We have to find a way to set Ikuto and Amu together… And I think I know how!'

"Uh… Kukai I need to talk to you in private." I dragged him to the back of the café and told him about the plan.

(A/N: Don't worry! You'll find out about the plan… Sooner or later! That's why I'm choosing later! xD)

**~. IKUTO'S POV .~**

I went out of the café to see Amu there… Maybe I could finally apologize. "Well here goes nothing…" I muttered as I walked to her.

"Hey Amu… I need to talk to you." She just looked at me- no scratch that- she glared at me and said, "I don't want to talk to you…" She then turned her heels towards the café.

'Ugh… of course she doesn't want to talk to you idiot.' I thought as I smacked myself.

'_I feel so guilty…'_

'_**You should be!'**_

'_Oh look who showed up! Damned conscience… Leave me alone will you?'_

'_**Sheesh! Mr. Grumpy! I'm leaving… But a piece of advice kid: Treat your girl nice… Or someone else will! Well I'm off! Ja ne!'**_

I sighed. He was right I have to start treating her like a gentleman!

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you fall in love with me Amu; anything." I said to myself.

I stopped all my thoughts for a while when I saw Utau abd the rest of the gang coming towards me…

"Where's Amu?" She asked as she tapped her foot impatiently.

I just pointed into the café. Utau raised an eyebrow at me.

"What did you do now?" She glared at me. "Sheesh! What is with glaring and women nowadays…" I muttered.

I started to talk when she was about to slap me, "I didn't do anything… I just wanted to apologize!" She just glared at me and went in the café…

**~. AMU'S POV .~ **

That bastard wanted to apologize? I just laughed. "Yeah right…" I muttered to myself and took a sip in my coffee.

I looked outside the window. I saw Utau was going up to Ikuto along with the old Guardians… Besides Tadase that is. Rima, Nagi, Yaya, and Kairi.

My eyes wandered towards Ikuto. He was having a fight with Utau. I just chuckled at the sight of him defending himself. After the fight I saw Utau making her way into the café.

"Hey." She said as she was in front of me.

"Aa." I nodded.

"We've better get going… It's already 7:30... C'mon!" She said as she dragged me outside.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya said as she hugged- wait no- **GLOMPED **me. "Hey Yaya… I see you haven't changed at all." She just grinned sheepishly as she let go of me.

"Ahh… Nice to see you again… Amu-chan!" Nagihiko said as he hugged me. I hugged back and said, "Same here Nagi… Same here!" I said as I broke out a warm smile.

I felt someone tug my shirt… As I turned around, "Rima-chan?" I said as I gave her a warm smile. She was crying. "Rima-chan what's wrong?"

"Fake tears…" I heard Nagi say in a singy-song voice. I looked at Rima they were now having their "galring contests". I just laughed. Everyone looked at me with a confused look on their face.

"Oh sorry! Didn't mean to disturb you guys! It just brings back memories." I said with a warm (genuine if I may add) smile.

"Mou! Amu-chii! You're not noticing Kairi-tan! Say sorry!" I just laughed at her childish antics.

"Hai, hai! Gomene Kairi-tan!" I said in Yaya-like voice. Kairi just nodded and went back to his book.

"Are we done with all the greetings? I would like to go to the beach **NOW**!" Utau screamed… Well she is pregnant.

"How does Kukai handle her?" I muttered.

"I heard that!" She said as she glared at me and went inside the car.

"Well come on then you guys!" Kukai shouted as he went in the driver's seat.

I sighed, 'Yay! We're going to the beach! And Ikuto's coming with us!'

Sarcasm intended!

**-CAR RIDE-**

**~. AMU'S POV .~**

Stupid car ride! I just had to sit on Ikuto's lap! Utau's stupid excuses… Damn woman if she wasn't pregnant I would've pounced on her already. It is so uncomfortable… I mean I'm basically sitting on top of Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Does Kami-sama hate me?" I muttered to myself.

I heard a low chuckle, "No… Kami-sama doesn't hate you _Amu… "_ I just glared at Ikuto and tried shifting into a much comfortable position.

**~. IKUTO'S POV .~**

Stupid Utau, stupid car ride. Amu was basically sitting on top of me! Doesn't Utau know that I'm not very good at controlling myself? (A/N: Everyone knows that Ikuto… -_-)

I could hear Amu mutter, "Does Kami-sama hate me?" I just smirked at her actions and said, "No… Kami-sama doesn't hate you _Amu_…" just glared at me and shifted to another position. I tried **HARD** to suppress my moans. I mean come on! Her ass is she practically rubbing against my "reason of man"! (A/N: It's starting to get a little bit more perverted…) She shifted again… Damn it!

**-AT THE BEACH-**

**~. IKUTO'S POV .~**

Ahh… We're finally at the beach and out of the car! I couldn't stand it any longer… First Amu shifts around, then she falls asleep on my chest. If she wasn't so mad at me I would've pounced on her right there.

Everyone went inside Kukai's summer house. "Okay! Since there are only three rooms in this summer house! We'll be sharing rooms!" Kukai stated. "Well here are the roomies! Utau and me… Yaya and Rima… Nagi and Kairi… Ikuto and Amu!" I looked over to Amu it's like she was trying to glare a hole into Kukai's body. I just chuckled.

"This is going to be a loooong vacation…

* * *

Rei: There done! I think it kinda sucks though... (MAKE ME HAPPY REVIEWERS!)

Dai: Ya know I never thought why you really write fanfictions…

Rei: Hn. Out of boredom and fun I guess.

Dai: That's why you don't have a social life…

Rei: SHUT UP! I don't need a social life! At least I get straight A's.

Dai: And another reason why you don't have a social life, your scary temper.

Rei: Don't make me kill you! Ok…

**Um. I saw every review… And I would say they were pretty awkward. I also read the Author's Note that Jiro-nii-chan posted… And I would say I am shocked! But considering Jiro's behavior I would say he's probably joking! Or at least I hope…**

Dai: I don't really know why you make a big deal out of Jiro's sister complex… I mean you guys aren't really brother-sister remember?

Rei: Sure we don't you and I are the real have the same parents I mean siblings… But Jiro-nii-chan and I are legally siblings when Papa married his Mom. So it's still wrong… WTF? I'm explaining my life now!

Amu: How many siblings do you have anyways?

Rei: Three brothers! Daitaro, Ginjiro, our youngest brother Shiro!

Ikuto: Woah?

Rei: Yeah, yeah well enough about my life! **I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! THANK YOU MINNA-SAN! PLEASE CONTINUE SUPPORTING ME! SMEXY BUTTON! :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	8. Another Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi this is Daitaro and Ginjiro in the author's note.

Jiro: Okay people we have bad news and good news. Let's start with the good news.

Dai: Baka… There is no good news! We don't have the time for idiotic jokes Jiro!

Jiro: But that's what they do in the movies…

Dai: THIS ISN'T THE MOVIES DAMN IT! GET OUT! I'm explaining this myself!

Jiro: Sheesh… I'm sorry!

Dai: Hn. Let's just get on with it.

* * *

**Kaida's in the hospital, again. This time it's much more serious. She was hit by a passing truck now she's in a coma. **

**If she uh… Dies we'll place another author note. If she lives… Well we'll just see. **

**Dad's pacing, Shiro's crying, Jiro's panicking, and even our stepmom is crying. So please bear with us.**

**Please wish the best for Kaida. Bear with her. And I guess just pray for her…**

**In the mean time Back in My Arms is on hiatus. **

**Let's just hope for the best. If she was awake right now she would be saying…**

"**Thank you for your support minna!" With a big wide grin on her pretty face.**

* * *

Jiro: Don't worry! Kaida's too stubborn to die!

Dai: I guess so…

Jiro: Let's just pray for her… And we better go comfort Shiro.

Dai: Heh… I remember when our mom died. Shiro was crying, I was depressed, Dad was breaking down. She became the Mom; she was our light back then.

Jiro: Right! I remember when I got into a fight… I was covered in bruises. She lectured me that day while treating to my wounds… That's when I fell for her I guess. When she smiles her eyes just… SHINE!

Dai: Well we better go to her room again. Bye…

Jiro: What he said… Bye.


End file.
